rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Same Ol' Mistakes
"Same Ol' Mistakes" è la nona traccia dell'ottavo album in studio di Rihanna, Anti, pubblicato il 28 gennaio 2016. È la traccia più lunga dell'album, con una durata di sei minuti e trentasette secondi. La canzone è una cover di "New Person, Same Old Mistakes", l'ultima canzone del terzo album in studio di Tame Impala, intitolato Currents e pubblicato nel 2015. Il brano Il messaggio della canzone originale di Kevin Parker era l'abbraccio di una nuova direzione sonora e il rifiuto delle critiche che accompagnano un tale cambiamento. Nel contesto di Anti, Rihanna ha preso una svolta stilistica: questo è il suo primo album in cui ha collaborato a scrivere (quasi) ogni traccia ed è il suo primo album che non ha un enorme singolo di lancio. "Work" non ha scalato le classifiche come "Diamonds" o "Pon De Replay", ma l'album è comunque riuscito a diventare disco di platino in 15 ore. Il primo verso è anche un possibile riferimento a lei, relativo alla sua relazione con Chris Brown, che durante la produzione di Anti era in una fase di nuova rottura. Quando Rihanna lo ha perdonato pubblicamente nel 2012 c'è stato un putiferio di sentimenti negativi, e l'uso di questo testo è una forma di spiegazione: riconosce che le vittime si sono sentite deluse, ma abbraccia la prospettiva di "questo è ciò che voglio". Nel ritornello, Rihanna mostra di essere, da una parte, un'amante seducente che vede il suo uomo come niente di straordinario; mentre dall'altra parte è l'esatto contrario: il suo uomo è tossico, incapace di essere responsabile e infantile. Nel testo inserito tra le parentesi è possibile vedere l'opinione negativa (But you make the same old mistakes, Stop before it's too late, Making the same mistakes, Stop while it's not too late), che si traduce con "Ma tu fai gli stessi vecchi errori, Fermati prima che sia troppo tardi, Fai gli stessi errori, Fermati finché non è troppo tardi". Critica Jordan Bassett di NME recensisce così la canzone: "Diciamolo: è meglio dell'originale. La voce è ariosa ed echeggiante ("Mi sento come una persona nuova di zecca") ma è sostenuta da abbastanza bassi e percussioni in modo che la traccia sia molto più sostanziale di "Needed Me". Il tutto è ridotto a chitarra, voce e percussioni al bridge, che suona come se la canzone stesse scivolando di lato, prima che tutto si mescoli di nuovo: sonnolenta psichedelia, bassi hip-hop e Rihanna che canta "Smetti di pensare che tu sia l'unica opzione". Strana in un senso buono." Lorenzo De Padova di Rnbjunk dice: "la canzone si presenta come una delle più particolari del progetto. Anche qui, la voce di Rihanna è stata modificata per farla aderire di più alle sensazioni cupe e tetre che dà la canzone, e, al contrario di dove accadeva altrove, questa voce più elettronica, trova un suo perché. ... La canzone è, come detto prima, forse un po’ troppo lunga. Nonostante questo è molto più godibile rispetto ad altre tracce, che, seppur più corte, presentano una produzione troppo statica, per cui è difficile ascoltarle più volte senza stancarsi facilmente. È inoltre l’unica canzone a presentare un bridge." Categoria:Canzoni da Anti